


Got Time for a Sinner?

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dark Peter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Religion, Smoking, ages aren’t discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: ‘The Lord’s day.’ He heard somewhere in the back of his mind. He didn’t even imagine it in his own voice, no. It was always Ben.His uncle always made them go to church. Too bad his faith didnt keep that bullet from entering his chest.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27
Collections: Starker Devil All The Time Event





	Got Time for a Sinner?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for day 2 of the Starker all the Time event : cigarette/Bible

Slow breath in. Hold. Slower breath out.

Peter didn’t even know what day it was. He hadn’t seen a calendar in a couple days and it was hard to keep track of time when he was alone.

But the bustling people that he heard on the street below in their fancy clothes made him aware that it was Sunday.

‘The Lord’s day.’ He heard somewhere in the back of his mind. He didn’t even imagine it in his own voice, no. It was always Ben.

His uncle always made them go to church. Too bad his faith didnt keep that bullet from entering his chest.

The bitter thought made him scowl and he distracted himself with another drag on his cigarette. He tried to keep from thinking anything bitter about the church. Or God. Ben wouldn’t have wanted that.

But sometimes it was just too damn hard.

He breathed out slowly, watching the smoky exhalation disperse into the air. It was almost more addicting than the stick itself. The way the smoke curled through the air before disappearing forever. Felt like there was some kind of metaphor there that May would have pointed out before telling him he was gonna kill himself if he didn’t stop smoking.

He closed his eyes, flicking the ashes off of the end of the cig. He wanted the distraction but he couldn’t stop thinking about them. It seemed impossible to get them off his mind, no matter what.

His guilty and bitter thoughts were punctured when he heard the door to the roof open. He made no attempt to move, it didn’t matter to him if he got yelled at. Only mattered if he actually got caught.

So he stayed where he was sitting on the ledge, lips wrapping around his cigarette as he closed his eyes.

“Hey, kid,” said a voice, clearly belonging to the person who opened the door. “You ain’t gonna jump, are you? You’re freaking some people out down there.”

Peter didn’t even look over, eyes still closed as he took another breath. At least there was a distraction for him now. “‘M not gonna jump. Just needed somewhere to clear my thoughts. I like being up high.”

The man nodded, moving to lean against the ledge that he was sitting on. “I guess I can understand that. Clearing your thoughts, huh? What’s going on?”

The young man bristled. He couldn’t talk. Couldn’t tell anyone anything. That was how he would get caught and he couldn’t get caught. “Nothin’ of importance. Just life.”

“Okay, kid. If you say so.” The man sniffed, eyeing the cigarette hanging from Peter’s lips. “You got another? I’ve got a craving I can’t shake.”

“Sorry, sir. Only got one more and don’t have money to buy another pack. I ain’t sharing.”

The man nodded. “I guess that’s fair. Although I’d be just as happy if you let me take a puff from that one you’ve already got lit. If you wouldn’t mind.”

Peter finally opened his eyes, glancing over. He was a bit surprised by what he saw.

An absolutely gorgeous man, probably fourties at the youngest. He could see a few grey streaks in his hair. But he liked that. The man’s eyes were the color of honey and just as sweet. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t an angel. If there was such a thing.

“I...sure,” Peter said finally, taking the stick from his mouth and passing it to the other man.

“Name’s Tony. By the way,” the man commented, taking a slow drag from Peter’s cigarette. “And yours?”

Peter knew he couldn’t answer honestly. Everyone in the city was currently tense at his name. On the lookout for the killer. “Ben.” Is what he answered instead.

Tony nodded. “Alright. Ben. Nice name.” He took on more deep puff before handing the stick back to its owner. “So what do you do? For a living or otherwise.”

“I’m kinda...between places right now.” In every possible meaning of the phrase. But he really didn’t want to talk about himself. “What about you?”

“I’m a pastor. Downstairs, the first few floors of this building are my church. Hence why it was brought to my attention that you were freaking people out.”

Peter gave him a skeptical look. “So you’re a pastor, about to have a Sunday service, and you’re up here smoking with me. I call bull.”

Tony shrugged. “We’ve all got vices, kid.” And he left it at that.

They were both silent for a moment. Peter slowly passed the cig back to Tony wordlessly, just watching the older man.

He felt countless questions clawing at his throat, all trying to escape. It had been a little while since he had been face to face with a preacher and a lot had happened since then.

He wanted to know if there was a Heaven. Some perfect place where his uncle was now that he was gone. He wanted to know for himself if Hell was real. And if he’d go there once he bit it because he killed someone. No matter how justified he had been. And there were a million other wonderances swirling around his brain.

There weren’t too many questions he could ask without giving his identity away. And he didn’t want to get caught. He couldn’t.

So they stayed in silence, occasionally passing the cigarette between them until it was nothing more than smoking ash being held together by the thinnest bit of rolling.

Peter dropped it to his feet, stomping it out. No use risking anything, even though it was too small to likely to any damage.

Then he pulled out his last one and his lighter, rolling the unlit stick between his fingers.

“Maybe I could share just this last one. Unless you need to get down to the church now.”

Tony looked at him, amusement in his eyes. “I think I could stay for one more.”

And Peter still didn’t get the courage to ask his questions. But there was something about being near Tony that almost made him feel like one of his questions had been answered.

Maybe Heaven was real. But maybe it wasn’t an afterlife, like he was thinking. Maybe it was sharing a quick smoke with a mysterious and beautiful pastor. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
